Naruto Shippuden x One Piece Challenge
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: I'm putting this challenge on the line, throwing it out there, and waiting for the fish to start biting before I reel one in. Hello, anyone out there? Will nobody take the challenge? Come on, I've read many other stories like this one and yet no one has taken it. Come on, at least PM me to learn some more stuff for it and see if you want to take the challenge!
**Hello my loyal fans, I'm afraid that it burdens me to say this, but I'm discontinuing A Jinchuuriki's Robin. I'm sorry to those of you that loved it, but I think that I could have done much better then how it was done. However, I can't find the time to do it because of some of my better works, which is why I'm opening up… A NARUTO SHIPPUDEN AND ONE PIECE CHALLENGE! Devil Fruit user/chakra-less Naruto and harem.**

* * *

 **- STORY TITLE-**

Crimson Fox Naruto

 **- SUMMARY-**

Naruto was just traveling around in the East Blue when his dingy (Jack Sparrow's dingy from _'The Curse of the Black Pearl'_ ) lands at the Conomi Islands, where he soon learns that the Islands are under the control of the ruthless Arlong Pirates. He soon meets and joins the Straw Hat Pirates in putting a stop to Arlong's reign. After the fighting, our favorite blonde joins the Straw Hats.

 **- PLOT-**

Uzumaki Naruto is a young man that became a pirate after his island was attacked and destroyed by the World Government in an effort to make an example to the world; that if you fight against the World Government, you will be destroyed. They kept to their word and destroyed his home and everyone there without showing any mercy, but only with the help of the Marines most powerful could they succeed; the Admirals.

If it wasn't for the masked man with gravity defying, silver hair, Naruto would have died that day too. After the man brought a thirteen year old Naruto to a boat, much to the blondes unending protests, he said the only few words that made Naruto's decision in life clear.

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum. Remember these words Naruto and never forget them, because the friends you make in life will give you strength."

These words drove Naruto on after he was set out to sea and later found himself on a Marine controlled island, where he trained for three years with his devil fruit powers before finishing his training and testing his powers out on the nearby Marine base. Three months later, after his little escapade at the Marine base, Naruto has made a name for himself as Crimson Fox with a bounty of 90,000,000 Berries; this making him the most dangerous pirate in the entire East Blue.

He soon finds himself getting caught up in a fight between an up and coming kid who aims to be king of the pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, and the dangerous Fishman of the Arlong Pirates, Arlong. Deciding to follow the silver haired mans words, he helps the Straw Hats and fights Arlong along with them.

After the fight is over, Arlong and his crew are defeated, Arlong Park is destroyed, and the corrupted Marines led by the rat-faced Nezumi are beaten within an inch of their lives; the entire village is celebrating at their freedom. Luffy then confronts the blonde and asks him to join his crew, to which Naruto is more then happy to do, because it means he'll get closer in fulfilling his dream; bringing down the World Government for their greed and unjust crimes.

 **- NARUTO'S CHARACTER/APPEARANCE-**

Name: Uzumaki 'Crimson Fox' Naruto

Birthdate: October 10

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 50.9 kg

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Likes: Ramen, anything orange, any friends he makes, especially women.

Dislikes: Anyone who mocks/hates orange, anyone who hurts his friends, anyone affiliated with the World Government; Corrupt Royal Families, Fleet Admirals, Admirals, Vice Admirals, Marine Captains, Marines, and the Seven Warlords of the Sea.

Bounty: 90,000,000 Berries

Devil Fruit: Chi Chi no Mi (Blood-Blood Fruit)

Naruto has blonde, spiky hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, and lightly tanned skin. His clothes consist of a black headband, a short-sleeved, red coat with black flames at the bottom, an orange sash around his waist, baggy black pants, and black open toe boots.

 **- DEVIL FRUIT INFO-**

The Chi Chi no Mi is a Patameica type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to control blood, thus making them a blood man. This Devil Fruit allows the user to make almost any weapon from their own blood and even allows them to replenish any lost amount of blood much faster then any other person by drinking any form of liquid; ranging from water, alcohol, milk, etc.

 **Strengths:** This Devil Fruit may be classed in the Patameica types, which are considered in most cases as the "useless" kind of Devil Fruits, but this one is said to be one of the most dangerous Devil Fruits ever known. The reason for this is because it is the only known Devil Fruit that, if the user gets the blood of another Devil Fruit user, it allows the user to mix the other persons blood into their bloodstream and temporarily gain that persons Devil Fruit power and use it as they wish.

However, a small setback to this ability is that when the user does use another Devil Fruit users power, they can't use their blood abilities so long as they use another Devil Fruit users power. They can makeup for this handicap however by temporarily using not only one power of another Devil User by gaining their blood, but multiple powers from other Devil Fruit users blood at once. This is the biggest reason why this Devil Fruit is considered the most dangerous Patameica type in existence.

The Chi Chi no Mi also always the user to manipulate the iron in their blood to make armor or weapons as strong as steel that can slice through almost anything. However, they can also use liquidated forms of attacks, such as the Chi Chi no Bullet or Chi Chi no Web.

Another strength that one gains from this Devil Fruit is that one can heal their body much faster then other people, especially if they were to drink any liquids. This also keeps the user safe from internal bleeding and even gives the user a more durable body that can withstand powerful physical attacks.

 **Weaknesses:** Though this Devil Fruit can copy another Devil Fruit users power, it's not easy to do this with those who have eaten a Logia type Devil Fruit. The user has to get the persons blood in order to copy their Devil Fruit power, which isn't so simple if that person can turn their very body into an element. However, this can be fixed the user were to be smart, fast, and/or subtle.

If liquidated attacks that separate the blood from the body are over used, the user can suffer from Exsanguination (too much blood loss) if not quickly rehydrated, thus leading to them blacking out or, if not rehydrated, dying. This also leads to the user of this Devil Fruit to drink much more then other people, not because it's life threatening, but more of a habit. Monkey D. Luffy's rubber stomach is a prime example of such things

Though the user can make their blood weapons as strong as steel or flexible as rope, this doesn't protect them from extremely hot or freezing temperatures. Extremely hot or cold environments make things harder for the users abilities, but not necessarily impossible to for them to use.

The user of this Devil Fruit also suffers from the same weakness as every other Devil Fruit user when they come into contact with the sea or sea stone.

 **- DEVIL FRUIT TECHNIQUES-**

*Chi Chi no Claws (Blood-Blood Claws): Naruto creates gauntlets out of his blood on one or both his arms with long, sharp claws.

*Chi Chi no Blade (Blood-Blood Blade): Naruto creates various blades out of his blood; such as knives or swords.

*Chi Chi no Scythe (Blood-Blood Scythe): Naruto creates scythe-like blades from his blood on his forearms, which he can change the the length of almost instantly.

*Chi Chi no Bullet (Blood-Blood Bullet): Naruto creates a powerful, bullet-sized attack from a liquidated form of his blood that he can fire at blinding speeds, but is limited to the number of shots he can fire depending on the amount of blood he uses.

*Chi Chi no Spear (Blood-Blood Spear): Naruto can form a spear or lance-like attack from his blood that he can use to pierce his target from a long but limited distance.

*Chi Chi no Hammer (Blood-Blood Hammer): Naruto can force his blood to cover his fists and use them to deliver powerful bone breaking punches.

*Chi Chi no Web (Blood-Blood Web): Naruto can use his blood to form a web or net that he can use to ensnare his targets.

*Chi Chi no Shield(Blood-Blood Shield): Naruto can force his blood out from any wound on his person and form it into a shield of various size.

* * *

 **This is the challenge for this crossover. I repeat "CHALLENGE!" This isn't a story I'm writing, but for someone to write for me and others. I'm just give that writer the idea of what Naruto is like and what to expect from him before they get to the Grand Line or the two year timeskip. Anyway, who ever wants to take this challenge is more then welcomed to do it, but must down or have these few simple things.**

 **1) PM me if you want to do it. That's the only way to know who I want specifically in the harem, which aren't that many.**

 **2) Must know exactly what both manga and anime series are and who the characters are. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but some people who read stuff like this almost don't have any knowledge over one of these series.**

 **3) I'm not picky about writing, but I just get tired of trying to read things that are written as nothing but walls of words, short and lazy that the writing doesn't even get passed so much as 400-500 or more words, or writing that has so many spelling mistakes that it completely takes the joy out of reading the story.**


End file.
